


Heaven and Hell

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Gift Fic, Hangover, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila was a bad choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/gifts).



> Written for [Rozarka](http://thimble_kiss.livejournal.com) as part of my [Spring 2013 Drabble Meme](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/228046.html).

This was heaven, Zach had decided. It was warm on the beach, but the beer next to his hammock was cold and refreshing. And there were women -- _Merlin_ , were there women. He watched them through slitted eyes, shaded by the tinted glasses perched on his nose. Beautiful, dark women with heavy breasts barely hidden from view by their tiny bikinis. 

There was one with an arse he could bounce a galleon off. _Perfection_.

As if he'd spoken, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. She had plump, pink lips; it was all too easy to imagine what they'd be like wrapped around his erection -- something becoming more prominent. He could feel himself growing hard under his board shorts. 

Zach's lips curled in satisfaction when the object of his rumination turned and started to walk his way. A beautiful woman, a beautiful beach, and a beautiful day. This was _definitely_ heaven.

Pink lips parted to speak. "Zach."

How did she know his name? He tried to ask, but his voice wasn't working. 

"Zach."

She said his name again differently this time. Her lightly accented tone had changed to a familiar, clipped British accent -- decidedly out of place for the island beauty staring at him. The sunlight that was once warm and comforting was changing, too; steadily growing harsher despite his sunglasses. He shut his eyes to ward off the blinding light.

_"Zacharias Aresnius Smith."_

The sound of his full name jolted Zach out of his very pleasant dream, and his eyes flew open as he shot straight up out of bed. Immediately, he regretted those actions. With a moan, he flopped back onto the mattress and jerked the comforter over his eyes. With the dream broken, he was acutely aware of his circumstances: his rumpled clothes from the night before -- complete with one boot still on his foot -- and the smell of alcohol was overpowering.

That didn't even include the pain. His skull felt as if there was an entire drum corp practicing their beats on his brain. 

No sooner had blissful darkness descended before it was jerked away. Zach whimpered and curled into the fetal position, shielding his fragile eyes from the bright light streaming in the window.

"Zacharias Smith, you are a disgusting mess." The words dripped with disdain, and if the voice speaking wasn't familiar enough, he could smell a light perfume mingling with the tequila spilled on his shirt.

He opened his mouth, but instead of the words "hello, love," all that came out was a garbled mess of sounds. It seemed his command of the English language was somewhere on the floor, along with his dignity.

"Did I not tell you tequila was a bad choice?" Astoria, it seemed, was extraordinarily chipper for first thing in the morning. "You would think by now you'd learn. Are you going to listen to me from now on?"

"I'm not even listening to you right now," he mumbled under his breath. Speech, it seemed, had at least returned. 

" _I said are you going to listen to me?_ " her voice said loudly, _right_ in his ear.

" _Yes, yes yes_ ," he moaned, clutching his head and shirking away from his girlfriend's voice. "Gods, what are you _doing_ here, woman?"

"We," she said, making an awfully lot of noise as she moved around the room -- Astoria Greengrass was a woman of extraordinary grace. Clearly, she was doing this on purpose. "We are supposed to meet the Montagues for drinks before dinner."

"S'not til tonight," Zach protested, pressing his palms more firmly into his temples. "M'not a morning person."

"Zach, it's three o'clock in the afternoon."

He cracked open one eye to peer at the clock on his bedside table. She was right. When had that happened? 

"You," Astoria continued, banging dresser drawers closed as she pulled out clean clothes, "did not answer your Floo when I called to see about lunch."

The thought of food made his stomach lurch. His girlfriend heard the sound, but she was unsympathetic to his plight.

"Honestly, Zach, you're not in your twenties anymore. You can't drink as you could fresh out of Hogwarts."

"Finch-Fletchley's gettin' married. Had booze to mark th'occasion." How the sot had found someone to pull the stick out of his arse was a mystery to Zach. It was, however, clear proof that miracles did indeed happen.

"Yes, I am well aware of your thoughts on Justin's pending nuptials. I hope he and Ernie are in better shape than you are. Perhaps I should offer my support to Su and Lisa." 

Zach whimpered and opened his eyes to peer at her blearily. "Have to go t'dinner?"

The bed dipped as Astoria settled down next to him. "Yes, Zach, you have to go to dinner. Get in the shower, you smell like a dodgy bar and cheap cigarettes." Her nose crinkled, but she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "There's Hangover Potion in the loo."

"Mmph. Bring potion t'bed?"

"Hmmm, no. You need a shower, and I need to change clothes. I smell like you now." 

"Thought you liked it?"

Astoria's lips curled. "On a normal day, I don't mind it. But not today."

Zach shut his eyes tight when she stood up. She was right, dammit, and he knew it. But there was nothing to say he couldn't lay there for a just a _tiny_ while longer.

" _Now_ , Zacharias!"

That sealed it.

This was Hell.


End file.
